God's Power
by Akira Yugi Phantomhive
Summary: What if...just what if the hikaris and Joey are not what they seem to be? I suck at summaries so plz read, lemons later. A/n: Atemu and Yami are 2 seperate people, and Yugi have a twin brother name Heba. Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I like to thanks yugiyamifangirl for letting me use her OCs.

I recommended that you read her stories if you like my pairings. She write excellent ones.

Pairings:

YamixYugi (Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba (Blindshipping)

JoeyxSetoxSeth(Castleshipping)

RyouxBakuraxAkefia(Bakushipping)

MalikxMarikxMariku(no shipping)

Hints of these pairings:

IsisxMahado(Pleashipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

Most liking not but **_maybe_** have SerenityxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Heba, Mariku, Akefia, and the rest of the characters.

* * *

In Paradise(Afterlife, Passing Through):

All the gods were in a meeting about a danger that's enveloping Egypt

Ra: Gods of Paradise, evil as once again enveloped Egypt like it has millenniums ago.

Horace: What are you planning to do about it?

Ma' at: Yeah, Ra, the this evil is stronger than all others. It will be impossible for mortals to fight it.

Set(smirk): Some of us gods can go, I don't mind.

Isis: No, Set

Set: Than what!?

Ra: Calm down. We have a plan.

Set(sarcastically): Oh, yeah, you're going to send those five to earth.

Osiris: Set this isn't a joking matter.

Ra: Actually he's right.

Everyone except Ra: WHAT!!!

Anubis: Pray tell Ra, what if something happen and what if they throw a fit?

Ma' at: That's right, what if something happens? They hold important positions here.

Voice: Do you seriously doubt our strength that much, to think that something will happen to us?

The Gods turn around alarmed, then calm down when they saw who it is.

Horus: Don't scare us like that.

Voice 2: You should all be use to it by now sinces that's what we do.

Anubis: He's right, unfortunately.

Set(raise eyebrow): I don't see you staying call.

Anubis: Shut up!

Ma' at: Are you five alright with this?

Voice 2: Do we have a choice?

Osiris: If you don't want to do it why are you all so calm?

Voice 3: We can't be calm?

Voice 1: Besides we don't throw fits(look pointly at Anubis)

Anubis(shrugged): You used to

Voice 1: Yeah, **_used_** to.

Osiris: Okay you don't throw a fit but when you were assigned something you don't want to do, you put up a fight.

Voice 4: Who said we don't want to do it?

Isis: You did. What's wrong with you guys today?

Voice 5: For goodness sake, we have no problem doing it. We suggest it in the first time.

Voice 2: You ruin all the fun.

Voice 5(roll eye): Whatever.

Anubis: Can't you just say that first instead of letting us through all that?

Voice 3: Its more entertaining and to our liking.

Voice 1: Well, we'll be going. See ya!

All five of them than left and went to Earth.

* * *

This is my first story so please review.

Send me your opinion and thoughts.

I don't mind flames they help me improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Egypt (Castle): 15 years ago

Cries were heard in the depth of the Egyptian castle here in ancient Cairo. Maids were busy running in all direction, healer all rushing in and out of a single room.

The next day

Pharaoh Aknamkanon: people of Egypt as you know the queen have given birth yesterday. Since it was twin boys the council decide that there will be two pharaohs; one for upper Egypt and lower Egypt, making it easier for both of them. In case you're wondering they will both live here in this castle. They are to be both treated as equals.

Amara then walk out with the two prince in hand.

Aknamkanon: I present you; people of Egypt, the future ruler of the upper half Prince Atemu. And his twin younger brother, future ruler of the lower half Prince Yami.

Aknamkanonthen took Atemu into his arm and together with Amara they lift the two prince up for the people of the kingdom to see.

(Castle): Current Time

Footsteps were heard as the two prince was walking the castle hall to the lounge with their cousins. High priest Seth for upper Egypt (paternal cousin) and High priest Seto for lower Egypt (maternal cousin) were behind the two princes walking, also to the lounge. All four were hurrying to the lounge to get away from a days 's work. They reach the lounge and Seth open the door. They step in and Seto close it behind them. Then he turn arund and saw the faces of the other three.

"What," ask Seto in question seeing their irritated face.

No one answer him so he turn and saw that the rest of their cousins making out with each

Atemu: uh, why are you always making out every moment i see you?

They all broke apart and stare at Atemu

Bakura: Well, we have a lover unlike some people. (looking at Yami and Atemu)

Yami: Well you don't have to worry about people trying to kiss your ass. Didn't you see the girls? All they are looking for in me and Atemu is the body, wealth, or status

Mariku: We feel your pain. We were just like that before we got ourselves

Seth: Yeah, but they do still sometime try to kiss our ass in hope of us dumping our lovers and marrying them.

Marik, Akefia, and Seto all nod in agreement.

Seth , Mariku, and Akefia are the princes' paternal cousins.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura are their maternal cousins.

Seth and Seto are high priests, and the rest of them are soldiers. Each of them being the kingdom's most powerful.

Their age from oldest to youngest:Seth, Seto, Mariku, Akefia, Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Marik

Couples were:

Seth and Seto

Mariku and Marik

Akefia and Bakura

"Hey, what are you guy talking about?" asked a sudden voice.

The group turn and saw their distance cousin Yuuri and his husband, Wolfyu. The question came from Wolfyu.

Seto: Nothing just that girls try to kiss our ass too much

Yuuri: True. They're always trying to get me to divorce Wolfyu and date them. They need to learn to give up.

"Uh huh," everyone agreed.

Then they all went to dinner and retire to their bed chamber for the night.


End file.
